Breather
by Zeroinfinity
Summary: Unabashed yaoi. Eiri Yuki has a novel to finish and Shuichi, energetic as always, bursts in and demands nothing less than some lovin', but its not always how he expects... Dedicated to Rette Mich as a super-late b-day gift.


Breather

"Yuki! Yuki! Yuki!" a bubbly voice jingled as its owner, an energetic youth, bounced into the novelist's comfortable home.

_I should have locked myself in, _the blonde raked a shaky hand into his tousled honey strands. "Damn brat. I have work to finish. Get out."

The teen stopped dead in his pursuit. Violet eyes welling with tears and bottom lip projected, "But, Yuki. . . " he mumbled pitifully.

The blonde scowled, pinching between his knitted eyebrows with his thumb and index finger. "What? What could possibly be so impor--" "Make love to me, Yuki"

He snarled under his breath but the writer's grimace faded as he turned the thought over. _It'll shut the brat up and I deserve a break. . . _

"Now," spouted the younger.

"Strip." The pink-haired teen drops his clothes as Yuki commanded. "Lay." He crawls atop the industrial sofa Yuki designated with the point of a finger. Yuki stood without saving his progress on his laptop, a clue to how quick this break would be. The blonde struts over to the exposed and posing youth.

Shuichi's sun-kissed skin contrasted with his magenta tresses that feathered around his face and barely tickled his neck. His bright, orchid orbs were locked with Yuki's golden glare. "When I'm through with you," the blonde spoke as he situated himself behind the other male, "you won't want sex for weeks."

The novelist dropped his fly and removed his slacks with an experienced swiftness -- and we'll just say that no other article of clothing obscured flesh from meeting flesh. The writer gave himself a few pumps to stand full stature. Shuichi watched on with an antsy smile.

"Oh, Yuki. . ." panted the pink-topped male. For a moment, the blonde though his uke was begging him on. Upon further scrutiny, Eiri discovered the lithe little sub was entertaining himself feverishly.

"Don't make me cuff you," Yuki growled and then nipped at the nape of his lover's neck, earning a shiver and pleased whimper from the receiver.

"Hurry, Yuki. . . " Those slender fingers unfurled and drew farther down. Teasing the fleshy pink rosebud until he could curl his fingers inside. Squirming and stroking for sweet release.

"No matter how erotic that may be, you disobeyed," said the lion to his lamb. Shuichi gulped audibly when the telltale clinks and clatters of handcuffs could be heard.

"No, Yuki! Please no!" The only reply was the malicious smirk on his lover's full and shapely lips and the sound of the cuffs grinding into their niches with finality around Shuichi's slight wrists.

The dominant continued the work at the tight ring of muscle. "Damn, its like I've never fucked you before," Yuki admitted, middle finger fighting in to join his index. "Relax. I won't hurt you."

"Pfft," the Cheshire rolled his eyes.

"Unless you deserve it," he added with an edge. The younger only whimpered.

It was a downhill battle as the scissoring of digits began. Yuki kissed his lover's back, and enclosed his hand over the head of Shuichi's heated arousal. His thumb stroked along the shaft, his index fingered the nerve-forest tip, while the middle swirled against the mark on the underside of his member to distract from the distress of penetration. Even with, Shuichi tensed at the intrusion of tumescent flesh so much larger than the two fingers that prepared him.

Lids shut over amethyst orbs, breathing quickened, and a pulse so loud, so hard, that Shuichi believed his heart would give way. And just in time, orgasm ripped and plundered through his wantonly writhing body, causing a throaty moan of the writer's name to erupt.

His seed drenched Yuki's palm but the seme did not yield. The blonde was going to ravage the youth for all he's worth.

Yuki knew exactly how to bring the form below him over the edge again and again. Angling his hips and pacing his thrusts until -- "Ah Yuki!" Bingo. Mercilessly, he pounded into the singer's Eden. Each moan Shuichi made indicated his imminence to euphoria.

Yuki, battling the weight of his own orgasm, began to seep sounds of satisfaction. The heat bubbling within caused him to sweat and gasp. What started as a move to air his collar ended with savage claws to remove his shirt. The blonde returned, hand gripping the vocalists passion, tugging along it fervently as his teased and tantalized the youth's hidden sweet spot.

Pressure, like the inevitable magma pot expanding and acting out against its volcanic chamber. Pushing to release. Climb up and blossom over the peak.

Eiri could feel the younger's body enveloped in blistering heat. "Come for me Shuichi," he breathed exhaustedly. The little form beneath him, low stamina half the cause, spilled into his hand once more. Body quivering with cell-tingling orgasm. Skin burning hot and desire burning hotter. Yuki nearly broke, but just in the knick of time, Shuichi's forbidden canals loosened and allowed leeway on the maned superior.

A wholesome gasp resonated in the slight chest of Eiri. He was reaching his wits end. Going insane from his intentional rebellion from the tornado of pleasure desperately mauling him to find stupendous release.

In one graceless and brazen action, Yuki reversed his tawny lover with powerful arms. He hardly managed to remain within the convulsing cavern. Shuichi now faced Yuki, gazing down his seemingly un-trained chest. But Shindou knew just what kind of muscle lie under that skin. Fit and forceful. Yuki had not a second. Once Shuichi hit flat-backed on the sofa, the novelist drove full-length into warm, slick, quivering flesh. The rebound alone sent him half way out again.

His spine contorted spontaneously and the singer's name spilled from his softened mouth.

He was breathy with pleasure shaded eyes locked onto the uncouth, tanzanite orbs of the prince underneath him.

His mouth joined Shuichi's with bruising force although the kiss that followed was slow and sweet. Their mouths moved in a sensuous romance. Lips glide and clamp. Teeth tease and tug. But most of all, their tongues led a delicate but powerful dance. The masculine's nails gathered skin at the hips of his love. Control is lost. Movements go wild and groans liven the stagnant air.

Eiri's body breaks into potent spasms, his breathing labored. Holding back with the last of his drive. But the pleasure beclouds his vision. His insistence takes a downfall. Eiri Yuki drowns in the ocean of bliss he was battling back. After the first tsunami-like wave of ecstasy overtakes him. Smaller swells wash from his core.

Shuichi endures his third and final climax just before the golden blonde. He enjoyed every expression, noise, and feeling his dominant lover made.

The endorphins ran through their bodies in bursts, soothing their screaming muscles.

The lion scooped up his lamb in gentle arms, cradling his spent beloved as he exchanged their positions. The novelist lay with his long back on the cushions of the couch and the vocalist comfortably curled on his chest. Yuki sprung the lock on the handcuffs and let the teen remove them.

Yuki then rested with one arm behind his head and the other with his fingers actively lacing through roseate tresses.

The spacious house grew a silence as they dazed into sleep.

Across the room, the screen of the laptop, forlorn in its entirety, flickered into blackness. The pulsing cursor vanished with its disuse.


End file.
